Playful Dominance
by Stargirl888
Summary: Brittany and Quinn and a fun afternoon on playful dominance. One-Shot


**Title:** Playful Dominance

**Author**: Stargirl888

**Word Count**: About 1700

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing: **Brittany/Quinn

**Rating:** NC-17

**WARNINGS: **D/s Themes, Spanking, Anal

**Summary:** An Afternoon of Submission. (Porn! I confess, this is just pretty much porn. Fill for prompt at kink meme:

_I've never really come across this pairing/kink before so I thought I'd prompt it. Really anything can be included, though bonus if there's anal_

**A/N:** I should be doing Brittana's first time series, but this just caught my attention and I had to write it. I'm too lazy to have it beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Brit and I had always had a curious relationship, which is why it shouldn't have surprised me when she first suggested we try something new in our sex lives, still, when I agreed I never could have imagined I'd be in the position I am now – crouching naked beside her bed, legs spread, head bowed and hands palm up resting on my knees, while Brittany watched me from where she sat on the bed, debating which implement to use on me first. Of course, that had been over a year ago now and I had fought her tooth and nail before finally admitting her dominance in the relationship.

"So, I think I like the weight of this one." She commented, evaluating each item aloud and tapping the paddle against her hand a couple of times, the sound sending shivers up my spine. I still would never understand how B managed to retain her childlike innocence and enthusiasm at moments like this – she sounded like she was debating which topping to put on her ice-cream. "But then this one just feels easier to swing," she picked up another item.

She knew what she was doing, making me wait there in silence while she decided aloud which item would bring me the best pain, and enjoyment.

"I just can't decide. Quinn, bend over the bed." She ordered in a cheery tone as something occurred to her and I did my best to ignore the humiliation flowing through me. When Brit spoke like that it always reminded me of this time I had watched a show on tv where there was this really spoilt princess who took delight in just ordering her minions to do completely pointless and humiliating tasks just for the fun of it – not that B was spoilt or anything, it was just the image that came to me.

I felt the mattress shift as she climbed off it and moved to stand behind me.

WHAP!

I let out a gasp at the impact, the paddle she had used was heavy, leaving an aching pain in its wake and I knew that someone less experienced would quiet easily leave bruises on the first blow with that thing

"Hmm," Was all B said, before landing another smack below the first, only this time with a different, lighter paddle that left a stinging inferno behind.

"So which one do you prefer Q?" B asked happily, as though she were picking out shoes.

"Whichever one you prefer, though the second has a delightful sting." I replied, hoping to nudge her into choosing the lighter, less damaging paddle.

"Yeah, I think I prefer it too." She agreed, delivering another smack, this time across my thighs. I let out a hiss of protest but otherwise forced myself to stay silent.

"Alright, get back into position." I did as I was told, desperately ignoring the itch the paddles had left behind and watched from my peripheries as she packed way some of the items scattered on her bed.

"Q, you're practically dripping onto my carpet." She teased after a moment, and I felt myself flush. "Stand up," she commanded lowly and I barely hid my sigh of relief – the position had really been taking it's toll on my leg muscles. Still keeping my gaze lowered I sensed her approach, coming to stand directly before me. Her fingers ghosted over my collar bone, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Ever so lightly she began drawing patterns on my skin, her fingers barely touching as they trailed down between my breasts and over the plane of my stomach before heading back up to circle around my breasts again. It was torture, a slow cruel torture as Brittany refused me all but the lightest touch. When her fingers grazed my nipples I could no longer stop myself and tried to lean into her touch. Not missing a beat she pinched them, hard, holding down until I let out a whine of protest, even glancing up at her face for the first time since this 'session' began. Her eyes were glinting mischievously while she smirked at me.

"You don't get to dictate how I touch you, Quinn." She reprimanded, while I tried to squirm out of her grip. After giving a particularly hard squeeze she released me and my hands were half way up to massage away the pain when I remembered myself and resumed my earlier stance, standing straight with my hands at my side. Her fingers once again began to trail over my skin.

"You don't think you got away with that display, do you?" she murmured , cutting short my relief that she had merely gone back to teasing me and not punished me for moving out of position. "Go kneel on the bed, on all fours."

Her fingers left my skin and she took a step back as I reluctantly passed her to assume the required position. Once I had done so I felt the mattress sink behind me as Brittany also climbed on.

"Spread your legs and bottom up." She ordered, moving to kneel between them and taking hold of my hips to guide my ass even higher, until I had to strain to maintain the pose. Then, her hands moved to hold my ass cheeks while her thumbs firmly ran their way down between them causing me to involuntarily clench as they brushed over my puckered opening.

"Relax." Brittany ordered and I did my best to obey, though it did help when she swivelled her hands and allowed her fingers to dip between my legs. She teased me, running her fingers along my slit a few times before removing them and wiping my secretions off her fingers and onto my bare thighs leaving cooling lines of moisture. I could feel the mattress dip slightly as she lent over to get something from the bedside table before hearing the distinctive squirting sound of lube being squeezed out of it's bottle.

I instinctively clenched as she placed a cold blob directly over my anus causing her to deliver a firm smack to my backside, not even needing to verbalise what I had done wrong before turning her attention back to it's original focus and liberally spreading lube about the area, allowing the tip of her finger to just force it's way in before pulling out again. She began to press her way further in as I closed my eyes to focus on the pleasurably uncomfortable feeling. She began to move her finger around inside of me, slowly allowing me to become accustomed to her presence inside of me before pulling out almost completely before attempting to force in another finger along with the first. I let out a quiet hiss but otherwise remained silent until her fingers began to scissor inside of me and I let out a low moan. After a few minutes of playing with me I felt her pull out, leaving a feeling of emptiness in her wake and I frowned in confusion , surprised that my 'punishment' was over so quickly.

Her weight shifted behind me again as she moved about, while I waited anxiously to find out what she had planned and it wasn't long before I felt something hard and silicone covered press firmly against my backdoor. Gritting my teeth to prevent from crying out my eyes widened in pain as I felt the size of it and I finally chanced a glance back to see Brit smirking at me as she slowly but steadily pushed the dildo in.

"Please!" I gasped when I couldn't take it anymore and realised we weren't even at the thickest part yet. She stopped pushing and raised an eyebrow at me. "It's too big."

"What, Quinn Fabray can't handle her punishment?" she asked in a baiting tone, challenge clear in her eyes. "You've taken this in the ass before." She reminded me and I winced at the memory while even more moisture trickled down my legs– I had barely been able to walk afterward the last time. I met her gaze for a moment as she waited for me to make the next move. Never being one to back down from a challenge I sighed and nodded for her to continue, turning to face the headboard again as it's entry continued. My breathing became heavy as I struggled to adjust, my body breaking out into a light sweat.

"Take it in silence and I'll let you come."

Her words barely even got through the haze of sensations I was experiencing as I felt as though I was being torn in two but I did hear her and determinedly bit my lip; if there was a chance of getting some sort of reward after all this I sure as hell was going to do my damndest to get it. I huffed a sigh of relief when I felt the base nestle between my cheeks. She left the dildo in my ass, allowing me to grow used to the fullness and only just registering her fingers lightly trailing over my backside before her hand slipped around to toy with my breast.

When I was finally ready I glanced back around and could tell she was pleased with me. Exchanging a look I nodded once more that I was ready to continue and felt her slowly withdrawing the toy half way before pushing it back in. Continuing with a steady rhythm the pleasurable aspect began to overtake the pain and it took all i had not to moan loudly.

"Mmm, you took that very well Q." She praised and I felt myself swell with pride "And in silence. Do you want to come Q?" She asked as she began to pick up the pace, her hand that had been resting on my hip slipping round to brush my clit lightly as I used all my will power to hold off the orgasm I knew was fast approaching until I had permission

"Yes." I panted heavily "Please!"

"Then come for me baby." She immediately slipped three fingers easily into me while her thumb flicked across my clit.

I threw my head back and moaned as I collapsed onto the bed, my arms no longer able to support my body,

"Good Girl." She praised, lightly rubbing my back while I lay in a half comatose state of exhausted bliss, only just getting up the energy to whimper pitifully as she slowly withdrew the dildo.

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts? **


End file.
